


A Winchester Thanksgiving

by penguinloser182



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinloser182/pseuds/penguinloser182
Summary: If the winchesters said no thanksgiving would you listen?





	

“Come on Dean, Thanksgiving is next week,” Sam moaned as he watched his brother pack up the gear bag.  
“Sam we just don’t have time to do a whole big deal, it’s not part of the job,” Dean explained.  
I sat listening to them go back and forth, disappointment filling me.  
“yeah, but.” Sam paused looking over at me. “What about Y/N?”  
Dean’s eyes followed Sam’s glare. Dean gave me a soft smile before approaching me. He put his hand gently on my cheek.  
“I’m sorry,” he told me with sadness in those to die for green eyes of his. I returned his soft smile.  
“It’s okay,” I lied. “Just come back home safe, we will have beer, burgers and pie when you get home.” Dean’s eyes lit up at the mention of pie.  
“That’s my girl,” he winked turning. “See we don’t need a Thanksgiving,”  
“You coming?” Dean asked me.  
“No, I think I’ll stay behind,” I told them.  
“you sure?” Dean asked puzzled.  
“Yeah,” I insisted.  
I could tell Sam wanted to continue his protest but gave in and followed behind Dean. Dean paused long enough to kiss me on the forehead before they headed up the stairs and out the bunker door.  
My eyes searched the bunker in thought. “Or maybe that’s exactly what you need Dean,” I murmured as ideas came into my head. Now I had to think of a way to make it all happen in perfect time.  
I grabbed my keys and bag in a rush to get to the garage excited about all my plans.

“I dunno Dean can’t we just skip this, let another hunter handle it just once. This is the first holiday we’ve had y/n with us, don’t you think she’d like something normal for once?” Sam asked his eyes looking over to his brother.  
“You heard her, she knows what we do, she understands.” Dean stated his eyes focusing on the road.  
“I know but,” Sam began.  
“No buts, we’ll have burgers and beer when we get back, and pie,” he smirked.

“A week,” I mumbled as I searched the shelves of the local grocery store. I could clearly remember thanksgiving in my household. It was always so much fun and so lively. And I wanted that for the boys. They were my home now, my family and I wanted to make them happy. Just the thought of Dean’s face when he saw what I had in store for them made me smile from ear to ear.  
“What’s with you and all this stupid holiday chat anyway?” Dean asked as they walked into the hotel room.  
“I just feel like we have a home now,” he began. Sam sighed realizing it was pointless to try to explain because he couldn’t even get it out properly.  
“Let’s get this case over so we can get back to Y/n,” Dean insisted as he pushed past him to the bed. 

“Hey,” I greeted as I picked up the phone.  
“Hey I was checking in,” Dean answered. I smiled fumbling through the kitchen.  
“Are you okay?” Dean asked suspiciously.  
“yeah, ouch, perfect. Son of a bitch.” I could almost hear the smile on Dean’s face.  
“What are you doing?” he pried.  
“Nothing. BALLS! Umm Dean, just curious, umm do we have regular salt?” I asked nonchalantly as I tried to mix ingredients.  
“Salt? Why do you need salt? Is everything okay? You’re not in danger are you??” I could hear the panic in his voice.  
“I’m fine, I need salt for; fries?” I half asked half said.  
“Uh huh,” Dean sighed. “You’re a terrible liar, are you sure you’re okay?” he asked again.  
“Perfect,” I told him dropping the pan I was holding.  
“What’s that noise?”  
“Nothing,” I lied again. “Oh son of a bitch, Dean I gotta go,” and with that I hung up on him.

“Y/n?” Dean said staring at his phone.  
“Everything okay?” Sam asked.  
“Weird girl we took in.” Dean stated continuing to stare at his phone.  
“You say that like she was a stray,” Sam smirked. “Dean you realize that’s not really a good way to talk about someone who you are in a relationship with right?” Sam teased.  
“Shut up,” Dean said with nothing else to say to his younger brother.

Time was slowly drifting by as I prepared everything I could for them to return. They checked in less and less so I knew the case was coming closer to an end. I texted Dean in hopes he’d message me back.  
“Hey, hope all is well, let me know when you are heading home, I miss you.”  
A few more days passed and thanksgiving was closer than ever when finally a message came back.  
“Hey, sorry its been crazy. Ghost is taken care of. We are coming home. Miss you too.”  
I jumped up from excitement. I pushed the tables in the study together, draping a table cloth over them and decorating them.

“Man I can’t wait to eat those burgers.” Dean stated as he opened the door to the bunker. He paused at the top of the stairs.  
“Do you smell that?” Dean asked turning to his brother.  
Dean began to descend the steps. As he entered the doorway of the study he could see the tables pushed together and food everywhere. A white table cloth lay on top of the tables with candles. A turkey, stuffing, rolls, mashed potatoes, yams, green beans, corn filled the tables.  
“What’s this?” Sam smiled.  
“Well I knew you guys don’t normally get to do this stuff so I stayed behind to do this.” I explained.  
“You did all of this?” Dean asked.  
“Uh huh, you guys are my family I wanted to surprise you,” I told them.  
Dean took me into his arms and hugged me tightly.  
“Well let’s eat.” I told them.  
The meal was food. But it wasn’t the food that made the night so amazing. Dean smiled from ear to ear and I loved to hear him laugh when I told him how I burnt myself or when I dropped something on myself.  
They gave me a hard time most of the meal and I loved it. It was nice to have a dinner where we weren’t forced to eat fast food or be in a hurry to do a case.  
“That, was amazing,” Dean praised as he sat back and rubbed his stomach.  
“hope you saved room,” I told them. “Cause,” I stood up retrieving something from the table in the back of the room.  
“PIE!” Dean exclaimed sitting back up as I put the pie in front of him.  
Dean looked up at me smiling brightly.  
“Don’t worry I made an extra you can have that one to yourself,” I told him sitting down to watch him dig in.  
And that was that. In the midst of chaos and monster hunting. Food was served, a family bonded, and the Winchester’s had a thanksgiving. And for a moment, for that meal, the Winchester’s were normal.


End file.
